


Heavydirtysoul

by Cassells



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Hardcore, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Josh Dun is a sadist, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Smut, What Have I Done, everybody could walk in and watch them doing it, i fucking mean hardcore, tyler joseph is a masochist, yes this is all in a public place
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassells/pseuds/Cassells
Summary: Man könnte glatt meinen, er sei in den letzten Jahren zu einem kompletten Psychopathen herangewachsen, aber ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte sich nur selbst kennen gelernt und man glaubte es wahrscheinlich kaum, dass er sich als Sadisten bei weitem erotischer fand, alleine wenn er morgens aus dem Bett aufstand und sich im Spiegel betrachte.Alleine das Wissen, dass er die Macht hatte, einen Sub mit nur einem Blick winselnd vor sich auf den Boden zu bringen und ihn dazu bringen konnte, sich sogar selbst an den Pranger zu stellen... Zeugte das nicht von etwas? [...]Morgen war eine Party, auf der er, Josh Dun, sich einen Sklaven suchen würde und bei Gott, er hatte sich selbst geschworen, keine Ruhe zu geben, bis er einen gefunden hatte.





	1. Pain is the World’s oldest Profession

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte die Tags beachten.
> 
> Ich widme diese Fanfiction Josh. Du weißt warum.

Mal angenommen, ein einziger nutzloser Gedanke in der heutigen Welt würde dazu ausreichen, die Welt eines anderen zu schädigen, welche Auswirkungen hätte es dann, wenn man diesen nutzlosen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzt und direkt an einem anderen auslebt?

Würde seine oder ihre Welt zu Bruch gehen?  
Zusammenbrechen und zerstückelt am Boden liegen?

Vollendete Tatsachen, in tausend Stücken vermischt auf dem Boden.

Vor Jahren hatte es bei ihm bereits angefangen, dass er immer wieder diese Fantasien in seinem Kopf hatte, diese Sehnsüchte, die er eigentlich nicht hätte haben dürfen, von denen sein Kopf ihm schon sagte, dass sie falsch waren und sein Puls sich schon beschleunigte, als er nur von sexueller Gewalt an Männer oder Frauen gelesen hatte. Verstohlene Blicke, die er auf die Handschellen und Peitschen geworfen hatte, als er mit seiner langjährigen Freundin Debby im Sexshop war, um mit ihr Reizwäsche zu kaufen, reichten schon aus, um sich selbst nicht mehr für normal zu halten, aber dennoch konnte er sich nicht wehren, konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich dennoch zu dem angezogen fühlte, was von der Gesellschaft als _falsch_ und _pervers_ abgestempelt wurde.

Er war neunzehn, als er zum ersten Mal bemerkte, dass ihn die Auspeitschungen auf einem Piratenschiff im Film viel mehr anmachten, als das Geficke der Darsteller in irgendwelchen Pornos, die er sich gelegentlich mit seinen Freunden anschaute und die sexuelle Verwirrung war vorprogrammiert.

Als er einundzwanzig war, kam es dann letztlich soweit, dass er seine Fantasien ausleben wollte. Er wollte, dass sie endlich Realität wurden und nicht nur in seinem Kopf existierten.

Er lebte bereits ein gutes Jahr mit Debby zusammen in einer Wohnung und sie hatten auch sehr oft Sex. Guten Sex, er konnte es nicht leugnen, aber doch spürte er zwei Dinge immer.

Erstens: Er wollte es härter. Er wollte sie schlagen, ihr wehtun und sie um Gnade bettelnd unter sich liegen haben, sie Heulen und Wimmern sehen, bis sie nicht mehr konnte.

Und Zweitens: Er wünschte sich, dass sie einen Penis hätte.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er es auch noch selbst nicht geglaubt, aber doch begann er mit geschmeidigen einundzwanzig Jahren, sich ebenfalls für das andere Geschlecht zu interessieren und zudem war er auch noch bereit dazu, Debby für einen Mann in den Wind zu schießen.

Einen Mann, der sich von ihm schlagen und demütigen ließ. Nur war dieser bis dato noch nicht in Sicht.

Er war einundzwanzig, als er beschloss, seine Gedanken Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

Sie hatten Sex, wie fast jeden Abend, wenn sie gemeinsam nach einem stressigen Tag im Bett lagen.  
Doch noch während des Vorspiels, hatte er ihre Handgelenke gepackt und sie mit einem ihrer Seidenschals ans Bettgestell festgebunden, woraufhin in Debby schon die ersten Anfälle von Panik aufkamen.

Er wollte nicht lügen, er hatte selbst ja noch keine Ahnung von dem, was er tat, er wollte sich ja wirklich nur ausprobieren.

Er hatte sich über sie gebeugt und ihr ins Ohr geraunt, dass sie ihre Klappe halten und ihn machen lassen sollte, woraufhin sie ihn als elenden Bastard beschimpfte und ihm androhte, ihn augenblicklich zu verlassen, wenn er sie nicht auf der Stelle losbinden würde.

Er hatte es nicht getan.

Stattdessen hatte er ausgeholt und ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst und bei Gott, er lag so verdammt recht, was seine sadistische Ader anging, denn dieser Schlag war eindeutig der Startschuss für seine SM-Karriere.

Debby wiederum hatte das alles nicht so gefallen.

Sie hatte ihn noch am selben Abend verlassen, mit den Worten, er sei eine perverse Sau und bräuchte sich gar nicht mehr bei ihr zu melden und er könne froh darüber sein, dass sie ihm keine Anzeige auf den Hals hetzte. 

Er hatte sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet, denn er brauchte sie nicht, so sehr es auch schmerzte. Er hatte endgültig bemerkt, dass ihm während seiner gesamten Beziehung mit ihr, etwas gefehlt hatte.

Zudem konnte er wirklich nur froh darüber sein, dass sie ihn nicht wegen Körperverletzung, häuslicher Gewalt oder sonst etwas angezeigt hatte. Himmel, das hätte alles auch ganz anders ausgehen können und so gesehen waren beide mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen.

Sie wörtlich, er metaphorisch.

In den darauffolgenden Jahren hatte er sich ausprobiert, einiges getestet, um herauszufinden, auf was er selbst stand, ob er nun eher nur der Sadist war oder ob er gleichzeitig auch noch ein Sklavenhalter war, ob er nach einer reinen SM-Beziehung suchte oder ob er eine gänzliche Beziehung suchte, verbunden mit SM.  
Letztlich war er bei dem Schluss gelandet, dass es ihm vollkommen egal war, da er gelernt hatte, Liebe und Spiel zu trennen, aber doch hatte er bisher noch niemanden gefunden, der in sein Schema passte.

Immerhin war er inzwischen neunundzwanzig Jahre alt und wusste verdammt genau, was er wollte und auf was er stand.  
Er wusste, dass er einen Mann suchte, der es psychisch als auch physisch aushielt, sein Sklave zu sein. Er brauchte einen belastbaren Sklaven, devot und masochistisch, gewillt Neues mit ihm auszuprobieren.

Nachdem Debby ihn verlassen hatte, hatte er sich auf einigen, teils ziemlich unseriösen, Homepages angemeldet, sich mit anderen aus der SM-Szene ausgetauscht und einiges erfahren, von dem er nicht einmal gedacht hatte, dass es so etwas überhaupt gibt, denn er musste sich auch eingestehen, dass er anfänglich wohl wirklich nicht gewusst hatte, wie vielschichtig der Sadomasochismus eigentlich wirklich war.

Im Nachhinein konnte er nur darüber lachen, wenn er daran dachte, wie er bei einer _Sm-Telefonberatungsstelle_ angerufen hatte – Ja, so etwas gab es wirklich! – und sich dort hatte beraten lassen, obwohl seine ganzen Fragen dort wohl eher ein untypisches Gestotter gewesen waren und er war sich sicher, dass der Berater, mit dem er gesprochen hatte, sich gedacht hatte, dass er eher ein Sub, als ein Top sein musste.

Peinlich.

Neben dem Internet und irgendwelchen Telefonberatungsstellen, hatte er natürlich auch den Weg über Lektüren gesucht. Aber doch war dieser ganze Weg ein Thema, das man lieber nicht vertiefen sollte.

Das Einzige, was ihn wohl von einigen unterschied war wohl, dass er ein hochgradiger Sadist war, der einen ziemlichen Hang zu Blut hatte.

Man könnte glatt meinen, er sei in den letzten Jahren zu einem kompletten Psychopathen herangewachsen, aber ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte sich nur selbst kennen gelernt und man glaubte es wahrscheinlich kaum, dass er sich als Sadisten bei weitem erotischer fand, alleine wenn er morgens aus dem Bett aufstand und sich im Spiegel betrachte.  
Alleine das Wissen, dass er die Macht hatte, einen Sub mit nur einem Blick winselnd vor sich auf den Boden zu bringen und ihn dazu bringen konnte, sich sogar selbst an den Pranger zu stellen... Zeugte das nicht von etwas?

Aber dennoch suchte er noch immer einen belastbaren, devoten und am liebsten männlichen Sklaven.

Hohe Ansprüche in der heutigen Zeit, zumal er auch wusste, wie das Gesetz zu Sadomasochismus steht.

Körperverletzung.

Es war eine ätzende Sache, aber was sollte er denn machen? Er stand darauf und es war einfach so, wie wenn man einer Nonne verbot, dass sie betet. Es war ein nicht unterdrückbarer Drang, den er ausleben musste und wollte und immerhin geschahen sämtliche Sessions nur mit dem Einverständnis beider Seiten, also _wo_ lag hierbei eigentlich das verfickte Problem?

Wäre ja nicht so, dass er irgendjemanden verprügelte, nur weil ihm gerade danach war, ganz im Gegenteil und falls eine seiner Aktionen seinem Sub dann doch zu weit gingen, dann gab es ja immer noch das Safeword.

Morgen war eine Party, auf der er, Josh Dun, sich einen Sklaven suchen würde und bei Gott, er hatte sich selbst geschworen, keine Ruhe zu geben, bis er einen gefunden hatte.


	2. And I, Dear Mister, am a Professional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich war so frei die ehemaligen Mitglieder Nick Thomas und Chris Salih einzubauen, weil ich zwei weitere Charaktere gebraucht habe...

Eine Party unter SMlern lief eigentlich immer gleich ab: Die einen spielten öffentlich miteinander, die anderen eher unter sich in kleinen Separées, wieder andere standen daneben und masturbierten dabei und ganz andere standen am Büffet und schlugen sich die Mägen mit dem Essen voll, dass vom Veranstalter bereitgestellt wurde und im Eintrittspreis Mitinbegriffen war.

Dann gab es noch die ‚Darkroom-Leute’, die entweder in den Darkroom gingen, um dort zu spielen oder zu ficken und die Leute, die dorthin gingen, um bespielt oder eben gefickt zu werden.

 

Josh hatte auf seiner ersten Party einige Zeit gebraucht, um die ganzen Eindrücke auf sich wirken zu lassen, einfach weil das Alles teils so absurd war, selbst für jemanden, der aus der SM-Szene kam. 

 

Menschen, die öffentlich am Pranger standen und sich erregt wie nie auspeitschen ließen, während wenige Meter daneben nur eine Frau in der selben Haltung stand, allerdings tränenüberströmt und Rotz und Wasser heulend, während der Mann vor ihr immer weiter zuschlug.

 

Einige Male hatte Josh zu seinen Anfangszeiten wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dazwischen zu gehen und einzuschreiten, der Frau zu helfen, aber doch hatte er sich immer zurückgehalten, immerhin wollten diese Leute es so. Aber wie bereits gesagt, es brauchte anfänglich einige Zeit, bis der Blauhaarige sich daran gewöhnt hatte.

Josh betrat die Eingangshalle des großen Gebäudes, in dem die heutige Party stattfinden sollte.

‚Black-Fantasies’ lautete das Thema heute und dementsprechend war Josh auch gekleidet.

Während die meisten sich in Lack und Leder gekleidet hatten, trug Josh einen schlichten schwarzen Anzug, mit schwarzem Hemd und Krawatte und dazu noch eine schwarze Latex-Hunde-Maske, mit Ausschnitten für den Mund und für die Augen, zudem hatte er eine Art Aktenkoffer in seiner Hand, in dem Platz genug war, für sämtliche Spielzeuge, die er für sich und einen eventuell potentiellen Spielpartner brauchte.  
Schlicht und elegant, aber passend, wie immer. Man kannte ihn in der Szene bereits sehr gut und so kam es auch, dass er ohne weiteres auf die Gästeliste zur Party kam.

Er hatte sich hochgespielt, wenn man es so nennen wollte.

„Mr. Dun, wie ich mich freue, Sie heute hier Abend zu sehen.“   
Die Dame am Empfangsbereich lächelte ihn an und hob ihre rechte Hand, welche Josh sogleich in die Seine nahm und einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte.  
Sie war schlicht gekleidet. Sie trug einen einfachen, schwarzen, langen Petticoat und dazu ein schwarzes Korsett, welches dazu mit grünen Stickereien verziert war.  
Ihren Hals zierte ein schwarzes Collier, passend zum Thema der Party.

„Lady Black, ich freue mich ebenfalls sehr, Sie anzutreffen, zumal Sie neulich noch sagten, Ihr Weg würde Sie heute nicht hierher führen?“   
Der Umgangston zwischen Doms war immer sehr respektvoll, vor allem auf Partys, während die meisten Tops die Subs eher niederer behandelte.

So waren die Rangordnungen eben und da konnte niemand etwas daran ändern.

Und es wollte auch niemand etwas daran ändern, wirklich nicht.

Zu _Lady Black_ hatte Josh eine spezielle Bindung, da sie ihm ziemlich geholfen hatte, in der Szene Fuß zu fassen. Josh kannte ihren richtigen Vornamen, doch würde er es niemals wagen, ihn in der Öffentlichkeit auszusprechen, da er wusste, dass diese Frau einen Beruf hatte, in dem sie immer in der Öffentlichkeit stand und ihren Job verlieren könnte, wenn herauskam, dass sie in der SM-Szene steckte.

Er selbst hatte damit keine Probleme, da Josh selbstständig war. Er hatte seine eigene Kanzlei und so gab es da niemanden, der ihm Probleme bereiten konnte.

„Die Umstände haben sich geändert“, war ihre schlichte Antwort auf Joshs gestellte Frage und dieser nickte lediglich, als die Empfangsdame einen Blick auf ihr Clipboard warf, das sie vor sich liegen hatte. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie bereits im Voraus bezahlt?“   
Wieder ein Nicken seitens Josh.   
„Nun denn, Mr. Dun, ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß und vielleicht sieht man sich später nochmals.“

„Erfolg eher, Lady Black.“   
Der Maskenträger lachte leise und nickte ihr zum Abschied noch ein letztes Mal zu, da die Angesprochene sich schon den nächsten eintreffenden Partygästen zuwandte. 

Er war schon gespannt darauf, wie die Location dieses Mal hergerichtet war und was Lady Black und die anderen Organisatoren sich dieses Mal überlegt hatten, wie sie die einzelnen Bereiche am besten in Szene setzen konnten.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Josh, dass die Zeit bereits ziemlich fortgeschritten war, was auch die vielen Partygäste erklärte, doch viel mehr durften es eigentlich nicht mehr werden, denn die Besucherzahl war begrenzt und die Veranstalter achteten auch immer explizit darauf, dass nicht nur Paare, sondern auch einzelne Besucher, wie er, auf der Gästeliste standen.

Die Location alleine war schon überdimensional groß, für eine einzige Party.  
Auf 2300qm konnte man definitiv einiges anstellen und Josh fragte sich immer wieder, wie die Veranstalter es nur schafften, diese alte Lagerhalle zu mieten oder zumindest interessierte es ihn brennend, was sie für einen Grund angaben, weswegen sie diese Halle benötigten.  
Vielleicht würde er sich eines Tages mal mit Lady Black oder Mr. Blurry unterhalten, mit denen beiden war er am besten befreundet – wenn man das so nennen konnte – und vielleicht würden die beiden ihm dieses Geheimnis flüstern.

Das Gebäude, das von außen so verdammt marode erschien, dass man es sich lieber nochmals zweimal überlegte, ob man es betrat, war von innen her ganz anders. Die großen Fenster waren mit schwarzen Tüchern abgehängt, sodass man von draußen keinen Blick erhaschen konnte, was sich im Inneren so abspielte und Josh konnte schon von seinem Platz, wo er gerade kurz hinterm Empfangsbereich stand, gut erkennen, dass sich am anderen Ende der Halle einige Andreaskreuze befanden. Vier Stück sah er bisher, doch konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass das bisher der kleinste Teil war, den er sehen konnte.

Am rechten Rand der Halle war ein langes Büffet aufgebaut, lange Tische, auf denen sich viele verschiedene Platten mit Essen befanden, die Getränke etwas weiter hinten und ganz am Ende befanden sich einige schwarze und rote Sofas. Die _Chillout Zone_.

Die Lagerhalle im Innern war ebenfalls mit vielen Tüchern abgehängt, eine kleine Zone für jeden, um so wenigstens für etwas Privatsphäre zu sorgen, auch wenn die Chance, hiervon etwas zu bekommen, sehr gering war, weil es doch zu viele Besucher waren, die das erste Mal auf einer Party waren und zusehen wollte, wie das so ablief.

Eine normale Reaktion, wie Josh empfand.

Am anderen Ende der Halle links jedoch konnte er sehen, dass eine neue Wand gezogen wurde, von der er wusste, dass sie eigens für die Party gezogen wurde.

Der Darkroom.

Die Beine des Maskenträgers trugen ihn einmal quer durch die Halle, hier und da wurde er gegrüßt oder in ein kurzes Gespräch verwickelt, ehe ihn seine Füße auch schon weiter trugen, um zu schauen, wer sich alles hier befand, wen er kannte oder ob vielleicht der ein oder andere potentielle Spielpartner zu sehen war.

Zwischen den Tüchern umher gehend, blieb Josh einige Male stehen und betrachtete die anderen Paare dabei, wie sie miteinander spielten, lauschte den Klängen von Leder auf nackter Haut und konnte es sich manchmal kaum verkneifen, sich nicht angeregt über die Lippen zu lecken.

Ein kleiner Voyeur steckte schon in ihm, würde Josh auch niemals leugnen, aber doch überkam ihm beim Zusehen immer recht schnell das Verlangen, selbst nach einer Peitsche zu greifen und zuzuschlagen.

Momentan befand er sich vor einem scheinbar lesbischen Paar, bei dem sich eine der Damen an einem Pranger befestigt befand. Nackt, wie Gott sie schuf, während die andere sich in einer schwarzen Lack-Hotpants und einem Lack-BH befand.

Ein ziemlich anregender Anblick, wie Josh empfand.

Sie hatten scheinbar beide schon einiges an Alkohol im Blut, was Josh noch nie als besonders klug empfunden hatte. 

Es hieß zwar, dass die Emotionen und Empfindungen intensiver wurden, sobald man Alkohol im Blut hatte, doch ließ er es lieber bleiben, da er doch fürchtete, die Kontrolle über sich Selbst zu verlieren und nicht mehr auf die Safewörter zu achten.

Zwar war es bisher noch nie vorgekommen, doch wollte der Anzugträger es auch gar nicht ausprobieren.

Zudem konnte er, als Spezialist was Bloodsports anbelangte, es nicht ausstehen, wenn bei seinem Spielpartner die Blutgerinnung zu spät einsetzte, da der Alkohol diese verminderte. Er hasste es einfach und er hatte sich geschworen, dass er nur einmal in seinem Leben deswegen ins Krankenhaus in die Notaufnahme gefahren war, weil er die Blutung selbst nicht stoppen konnte.

Eine der beiden Frauen, die dominante, griff nun nach einer leeren Glasflasche und schon in dem Moment, als sie mit der Flasche ausholte, konnte Josh sich denken, dass dies die wohl dümmste Idee war, die er je gesehen hatte.

Mit dem offenen Flaschenhals voran schob die Domina die Flasche in eine der Öffnungen ihrer Submission.

Zwar konnte er von seiner Sichtposition nicht erkennen, welche Öffnung es war, doch war er in Physik immer gut genug gewesen, um zu wissen, dass sich dort nun ein Vakuum bildete. Egal, welche Öffnung es war.

Noch stöhnte die nackte Frau lusterfüllt auf und bettelte um mehr, doch Josh wusste genau, dass sie sich ihrer Dummheit spätestens dann bewusst wurde, wenn die Flasche wieder entfernt wurde.

 

Er erinnerte sich nur wage an einen Zeitungsbericht, den er einmal gelesen hatte, in dem davon berichtet wurde, wie eine Mitarbeiterin einer ziemlich bekannten Ladenkette sich in der Mittagspause im Pausenraum eine Plastikflasche vaginal eingeführt hatte. Ohne Deckel. Das Ende der Geschichte war dann, dass die Feuerwehr anrücken musste, um von unten ein Loch in die Flasche zu bohren.

 

Anders konnte Josh es sich in diesem Falle auch gar nicht mehr vorstellen, immerhin handelte es sich hierbei auch noch um eine Glasflasche und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Dame sich freiwillig die Flasche zerstören lassen würde, von jemandem, der nicht wirklich Ahnung davon hatte, zudem die Verletzungsgefahr sehr hoch war.

Doch war das nicht sein Problem.

Sich abwendend, ging er weiter und kam letztlich am Darkroom an.  
Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, nur angelehnt und so konnte Josh sie ein Stück weiter öffnen und einen Blick hineinwerfen, da der Raum nun durch einen kleinen Lichtstrahl erhellt wurde.

Auf dem harten kalten Steinboden kniete eine Frau Anfang dreißig, vollkommen entblößt und hinter ihr stand ein Mann, schätzungsweiße Ende vierzig, der immer wieder hart in sie eindrang, aber nur, um sich gleich wieder zurückzuziehen und das Ganze zu wiederholen, während sie jedes Mal schrie, als er ihr enges Hinterteil penetrierte.  
Vor die Frau stellte sich in diesem Moment ein anderer Mann, der ihr seine halbharte Erektion in den Mund schob und sie somit ohne weiteres dazu zwang, ihm einen zu blasen.

Daneben standen drei weitere Männer. Alle hielten sie ihre steifen Erektionen in der Hand und masturbierten zu dem Real-Life-Porno, der sich ihnen hier bot.

In diesem Moment spritzte der Mann, der hinter der Penetrierten war, in ihr ab und kam mit einem lauten Aufschrei, warf stöhnend seinen Kopf in den Nacken und Josh wurde alleine bei dem Gedanken, diesen Mann anzufassen, schon schlecht. Er zog sich aus der Frau heraus und im fahlen Licht konnte man gut ausmachen, wie der Frau das Sperma noch aus ihrer Öffnung tropfte, als sich allerdings auch schon der Nächste hinter sie stellte und ohne Vorbereitung rücksichtslos in sie eindrang.

_Anlauf ist besser als Gleitgel._

Wie viele Vollidioten doch mit diesem Bild durch die Welt liefen und kopfschüttelnd wandte Josh sich von der Szene ab.

Im normalen Leben wäre er eingeschritten, hätte der Frau bei dieser Vergewaltigung geholfen, doch zählte etwas solches auf einer Party nicht. Die Regeln sind klar ausgemacht und jeder weiß darüber Bescheid.

Wie von selbst schloss die Türe sich hinter ihm auch wieder.

Ohne Einverständnis ging einfach gar nichts bei ihm und von daher fand er eine Vergewaltigung in diesem Ausmaß unglaublich und unerhört. Aber dies war lediglich seine Ansicht der Dinge.

Seinen Aktenkoffer immer noch in der Hand haltend, schritt er weiter durch die Halle und kam an einem Andreaskreuz an, an dem er einen seiner alten Bekannten stehen sah, der zudem noch ein Klient bei ihm war. Seine Kleidung wich kaum von dem ab, was er Zivil auch trug: Eine schwarze Jeans, kombiniert mit einem schwarzen Shirt, während seine Haare gestylt etwas abstanden. 

Josh hatte schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn sich einfach zu schnappen und eine kurze Nummer mit ihm zu schieben, aber da dieser eben auch sein Klient war, hatte er sich diesen Gedanken schnell wieder aus dem Kopf geschlagen.

Zudem war der Andere ebenfalls ausschließlich Sadist.

Er stand vor dem Andreaskreuz und vor ihm, am Kreuz, war sein neuer Sklave befestigt, zumindest nahm Josh an, dass es sein Neuer war, denn er hatte den Submissive noch nie gesehen.

Aber er hatte Gefallen an ihm gefunden.

Definitiv.

„Nick.“   
Grinsend trat Josh auf seinen alten Bekannten zu.   
„Wolltest du nicht ein Antiaggressionstraining absolvieren?“   
Er deutete nickend und scherzhaft auf die Peitsche, die der andere Dom in seiner Hand hielt.

Angesprochener drehte sich um, wandte sich von seinem Sub ab und grinste augenblicklich, als er seinen Anwalt entdeckte.  
„Schlagen ist schlichtweg eine andere Form von Zärtlichkeit, Josh.“

Der Maskierte grinste noch breiter und warf dem Sub des Anderen, der immer noch am Kreuz befestigt stand, einen kurzen Blick zu. 

Dessen schwarze Haare hingen ihm in wirren Strähnen in die Stirn und ansonsten waren sie an den Seiten kürzer geschnitten, während seine Brust von roten Striemen überzogen war, die auch zu der Peitsche passten, die Nick in seiner Hand hielt. Sein Körper an sich war schlank gebaut, ein leichter Ansatz von Bauchmuskeln war zu erkennen und von Tattoos überzogen.  
Sein schlichtes weißes T-Shirt lag neben ihm, achtlos auf den Boden geworfen und am Leibe trug er nur noch eine schwarze Skinny-Jeans, welche seine schönen Beine nur wunderbar in Szene setzte.

Er atmete schwer ein und aus, schien scheinbar etwas erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass sein Dom kurzzeitig abgelenkt war.

Unbewusst leckte Josh sich über die Lippen, blickte aber augenblicklich wieder zu dem anderen.

„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker, oder täusche ich mich da, Nick?“

„Wut, die gut tut...“   
Eine leise Stimme war von dem Sub am Kreuz zu vernehmen, auch wenn sie einen amüsierten Unterton hatte.

„ _Wer_ hat dir erlaubt zu sprechen, du Nichts?!“  
Mit wenigen Schritten war Nick bei seinem Sub und packte diesen rücksichtslos an der Kehle, auch wenn für ein geübtes Auge gut zu sehen war, dass dieser Griff schlichtweg zur Einschüchterung diente.

„N-Niemand... H-H-Herr...“   
Die Stimme wurde noch leiser, als sie es zuvor schon gewesen war und der Griff schien seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, denn so schien der Submissive genau zu wissen, was auf ihn zukam, wenn er nicht spurte.

Alleine der Anblick des Masochisten am Kreuz brachte Josh dazu hart zu schlucken.

Er musste ihn haben.  
Das hatte er schon erkannt, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte und nun, nachdem er sah, dass dieser Sklave eindeutig noch gezähmt werden musste, war er sich sicher, dass er ihn haben wollte, da konnte kommen was wollte.

„Wie mir scheint, hast du deinen Sklaven noch nicht sonderlich gut im Griff?“

Eine rhetorische Frage, die Nick aber dennoch dazu veranlasste, aufzublicken und zurück zu Josh zu gehen, nicht aber ohne seinem Untergebenen einen letzten warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Er ist nicht mein Sklave“, klärte er auf, allerdings in einer Lautstärke, sodass der, über den gesprochen wurde, es nicht hörte, was allerdings kein großes Problem darstellte, da die Lagerhalle immer wieder von lauten Schreien erfüllt wurde. „Ich habe ihn vor gut einer Stunde erst kennen gelernt.“

„Dachte ich mir. Sonst warst du doch immer mit Chris unterwegs.“   
Nochmals blickte Josh zu dem Gekreuzigten.   
„Seid ihr nicht mehr zusammen?“   
Er fragte lieber vorsichtig, da er Nick gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass dieser recht schnell ausrasten konnte, wenn man ein Thema ansprach, das er nicht mochte.

Aber dieser winkte lediglich ab.  
„Doch, doch, nur ist er gerade körperlich nicht mehr in der Lage, hier her zu kommen.“   
Sein Grinsen verriet so einiges.   
„Von daher dachte ich mir, ich suche mir hier dennoch alleine etwas Spaß, doch irgendwie...“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Josh, ich glaube, ich werde langsam zu alt, um mir noch einmal einen Sklaven zu erziehen.“

Beide lachten auf.

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Nick und Chris ihre SM-Beziehung schon vor Jahren vertieft hatten und inzwischen richtig zusammen waren, das wohl auch bleiben würden, da sie sich perfekt ergänzten.

Nicht nur im Bereich Sadomasochismus.

Josh machte wenige Schritte auf Nick zu, stand dann aber direkt vor ihm und beugte sich etwas hinunter, um ihm direkt ins Ohr zu hauchen.   
„Ich will ihn.“

Eigentlich rechnete der Anwalt schon damit, dass sein Klient und Freund ihm nun den Vogel zeigen würde und ihn auslachte, er solle sich ein eigenes Spielzeug suchen, aber doch tat er etwas komplett anderes.

Nick hob seine Arme und legte sie Josh auf die Schultern.  
„Lass ihn die grenzenlose Freiheit genießen, Josh. Allerdings nur solange die Leine reicht.“  
Er ging ein Stück zurück.   
„Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen.“  
Damit verschwand er aus Joshs Blickfeld und dieser wusste bereits, dass es Nick zurück zu Chris zog. 

Er war wirklich sesshaft geworden.

Der Maskenträger selbst drehte sich indes wieder zu dem Mann am Kreuz und ging auf ihn zu.  
Langsame Schritte trugen ihn zu ihm, wollte er ihm keinen Anlass geben, dass er denken konnte, Josh hätte alles dafür getan, um mit ihm zu spielen.

„Bist du damit einverstanden, dass ich übernehme?“

Der Submissive nickte kurz angebunden.

Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, entfesselte er die Hände des Fremden und blickte ihn durch seine Maske an, mit einem durchdringenden Blick, der den Anderen dazu veranlasste, seinen Blick zu senken.

„Zieh dich an.“  
Josh Tonfall war kalt, so wie er es immer war, wenn er sich in seiner Rolle befand.

Seiner richtigen Rolle.

„Ja, Herr.“  
Damit bückte er sich elegant zu Boden und hob sein Shirt auf, welches er sich überzog.

Er schien eigentlich nicht schüchtern zu sein und in diesem Moment fiel Josh erst einmal auf, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie der andere überhaupt hieß. Eine kurze Überlegung zurück verriet ihm dann auch, dass auch Nick den Namen nicht erwähnt hatte, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu fragen, aber auf der anderen Seite, wenn sie nur heute miteinander spielten, dann war es vollkommen egal, wie er hieß. Allerdings wenn der andere wirklich ein potentieller Sklave war, dann könnte es sich doch durchaus vertiefen lassen.

„Wie heißt du?“

Der Submissive blickte auf, senkte den Blick dann aber gleich wieder und antwortete, wobei seine Stimme dieses Mal allerdings sicherer klang, als zuvor, als Nick noch dabei gewesen war.   
„Tyler.“

Diese Sicherheit in Tylers Stimme störte Josh ungemein, da es ihm ein Zeichen von Respektlosigkeit war, was er sich als Meister allerdings nicht gefallen lassen konnte und schon dreimal nicht wollte.

Er stellte sich direkt vor sein neues Spielzeug und blickte ihn durch die Löcher seiner Maske kalt an.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, vergrub er seine Hand in dessen Haarsträhnen und zerrte ihn daran vor sich auf den Boden, sodass er kniete.

„Du wirst mir den Respekt entgegenbringen, den ich verdient habe, haben wir uns verstanden?“

Soweit es die Hand in seinen Haaren zuließ, versuchte Tyler sich an einem angedeuteten Nicken und er schluckte, hatte er beim Anblick des Anzugträgers etwas anderes erwartet, doch schien dieser schneller einen auf ernst zu machen, als Nick zuvor es getan hatte.

Joshs Hand zerrte fester an den Haaren und er beugte sich kein Stück nach unten, sondern zog Tyler fest an seinen Haaren auf seine Höhe, während er in seiner anderen Hand immer noch mit aller Ruhe seinen Aktenkoffer hielt.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?!“

Er wiederholte sich nur ungern und das er es nun schon tun musste, passte ihm nicht.

„Ja Herr! D-Den Respekt, den Sie verdienen!“

Nun klang der Kleinere schon weitaus mehr nach dem, was Josh hören wollte.

Langsam löste er seine Finger aus den schwarzen Haaren des Subs und befahl ihm mit einem harschen Ton, aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen, bevor Josh sich umdrehte und eins der Separées ansteuerte, gar nicht erst darauf achtete, ob Tyler ihm folgte oder nicht, da er wusste, dass dieser es so oder so tun würde.

Auch wenn er ein Sub war, so hatte er allemal ein Recht darauf, zu tun und zu lassen, was er wollte.  
Ein _Nein_ war immer noch ein _Nein_ , auch in der Welt des Sadomasochismus.

Josh ließ Tyler seinen Willen, solange er sich noch nicht sicher sein konnte, ob der Andere auch mit ihm spielen wollte.

Das Separée befand sich direkt an einer Wand und war mit dunklen Tüchern abgehängt, sodass man von außen her nicht hineinschauen konnte, sondern die Tücher erst beiseite schieben musste, um einen direkten Einblick auf das Treiben im Inneren zu bekommen.

Tyler war ihm gefolgt.

Genauso, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Sie befanden sich nun in einem abgesperrten Bereich mit knappen 20qm, nicht allzu groß, aber dennoch sollte es ihnen beiden doch reichen, um etwas Spaß miteinander zu haben, fand Josh zumindest, zudem auch noch ein recht großes Andreaskreuz im hinteren Drittel stand.

In der Mitte ihres Spielbereichs hing von oben herab ein recht großer Karabinerhaken, der an einer Kette befestigt war, die in der Höhe verstellbar war, während der Boden mit einem dicken dunkelroten Teppich ausgelegt war.

Passte sehr gut.  
Nur für den Falle, dass Joshs Bondagekünste heute zu wünschen übrig ließen und Tyler abstürzte.

An einer anderen Seite stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem sich vier unbenützte Gläser darauf befanden und zudem noch eine Flasche Wasser, eine Flasche Sekt und eine Flasche Rotwein.

Daneben befanden sich auf dem Boden große Kissen, auf die man sich setzen konnte, um gemeinsam etwas zu trinken, falls einen das Bedürfnis überkam.

Sie kannten sich nicht, Tyler kannte nicht einmal den Namen des Tops und doch waren beide sich der Anonymität durchaus bewusst, doch würde Tyler es nicht wagen, etwas daran zu ändern, auch wenn ihn die Maske des Anderen störte, ebenso wie eben die Tatsache, dass er dessen Namen nicht kannte.

Er würde sich jedoch niemals anmaßen, nachzufragen.

Unaufgefordert würde er nicht sprechen.

Es stand ihm nicht zu.

Josh war der erste, der sich zielstrebig auf den Tisch zubewegte, allerdings nicht, um etwas zu trinken, sondern um seinen Koffer darauf abzustellen, doch ließ er ihn nach wie vor verschlossen.

Dann drehte er sich zu dem Sub, der immer noch bewegungslos dastand, seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte und sich scheinbar nicht bewegen wollte, bis Josh etwas sagte.

Vorbildlich.

„Tyler.“   
Joshs Stimme war beinahe schon angsterregend süß, doch war der überhebliche Unterton kaum zu überheben. Er ging auf ihn zu und stand letztlich genau vor ihm, hob seine Hand und streichelte sanft über dessen Wange.

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Der Submissive hielt seinen Blick immer noch gesenkt.

Die Hand verließ dessen Wange, aber nur, um gleich darauf klatschend wieder auf die blasse Haut zu treffen und ihm hart ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Tyler verzog keine Miene.

Allzu fest war es nicht gewesen, aber hatte Josh schon ganz andere Subs getroffen und diese Reaktion – Oder vielmehr die nicht vorhandene Reaktion? – zeigte ihm, dass Tyler durchaus ein wenig belastbar war.

Ob er seinen Ansprüchen entsprach, konnte er noch nicht sagen, aber doch war dies schon einmal ein Pluspunkt für den Schwarzhaarigen.

Die Miene des Anwalts entspannte sich ein Stückweit, was dem Sub glücklicherweise durch die Maske verborgen blieb.

„Okay, Tyler, es sei dir frei zu sprechen.“   
Er war heute tatsächlich gnädig.   
„Willst du zuerst noch einen Schluck trinken und mir erzählen, was deine Vorlieben und Erfahrungen sind, oder soll ich das alles selbst herausfinden?“   
Mehr als gnädig, denn es war keine Selbstverständlichkeit, aber Josh hatte selbst schon bemerkt, dass er eine Schwäche für den Anderen hatte.

Er wollte ihn so sehr.

Stockend nickte der Kleinere und wagte es zum ersten Mal, dem anderen direkt in die Augen zu blicken.

„Danke Herr.“   
Seine Stimme war nach wie vor leise, da der Top ihm zuvor schon gezeigt hatte, was ihm bläuen konnte, wenn er ihm nicht den nötigen Respekt entgegenbrachte.

Josh machte eine einladende Bewegung zu den großen Kissen, die andeutete, dass er sich setzen sollte, was Tyler auch augenblicklich tat und mit Erstaunen nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass der Top sich neben ihn setzte, dennoch seine Maske aufbehielt und ihn mit durchdringendem Blick ansah.  
Die dunklen Augen des Größeren schienen ein Loch in ihn brennen zu wollen und Tyler wurde geradewegs noch ein Stück weiter eingeschüchtert, als er es allemal schon war.

„Also dann, Tyler, fang an oder ich fang an.“

Tyler wusste gleich, was der andere damit meinte: Sprich oder ich finde auf der Stelle selber heraus, wo deine Schmerzgrenze liegt.

„Ich...“   
Der Sub räusperte sich kurz, da seine Stimme augenblicklich, nachdem er angefangen hatte, versagte.   
„Ich habe Erfahrungen mit Bondage, Peitschen und Schlagen im Allgemeinen, dazu noch etwas Erfahrung mit Dehungsspielen, wobei es nie bis zum gänzlichen Fisting gekommen ist.“   
Seine Stimme war etwas fester als zuvor, aber dennoch hielt er seinen Blick weiterhin gesenkt, auch wenn der Top ihm erlaubt hatte, frei zu sprechen.   
„Das gehörte soweit auch immer zu meinen eigenen Vorlieben.“   
Kurz hob er den Blick und versuchte den Ausdruck in den Augen seines Gegenübers zu lesen, doch konnte er darin nichts entdecken.   
„Auf meiner letzten Party habe ich erste Erfahrungen mit Kliniksex und Dirty games gemacht, allerdings...“  
Etwas hilflos lächelte er den Anderen an und ein Schulterzucken unterstrich nur, dass dies nicht annähernd zu seiner Schiene gehörte.

Er konnte ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen des Tops ausmachen, ehe dieser kurzzeitig seine Augen schloss und ihn dann wieder direkt anschaute.

„Soweit scheinen wir auf einer Schiene zu spielen. Mit Kliniksex und Dirty games kann ich jedoch selbst nicht allzu viel anfangen, sei beruhigt, Tyler. Das medizinische Wissen wäre zwar vorhanden, aber dennoch halte ich persönlich nicht viel von Kathetern und Einläufen. Ich kann damit nichts anfangen.“

Leise lachte er auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

Tyler mochte sein Lachen und allein die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt lachte, denn bisher hatte er eher wie ein dauerhaft ernster Typ gewirkt, machte ihn auf der menschlichen Schiene schon sympathischer.

„Und verzeih mir, wenn ich das so sage, aber ich denke, du stimmst mir zu, wenn ich dir sage, dass Exkremente überall hingehören, nur nicht auf den Körper eines Spielpartners.“

Jeder hatte andere Vorlieben und Fetische, doch allerdings war das ein Fetisch, der Josh schon immer widerstrebt hatte.

Nun war es auch an Tyler, kurz aufzulachen.

Dies blieb von dem Anwalt nicht unbemerkt.  
„Es freut mich, dass du auftaust. Und ich hatte schon Angst, dass du doch schon gezähmt wärst und ich nichts mehr zu tun hätte.“

Durch die Maske hindurch konnte man ihn kurz zwinkern sehen.

„Ich habe mit weitaus mehr Dingen Erfahrungen und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Tyler, dann würde ich einfach anfangen und du stoppst mich, falls es zuviel wird oder zu weit geht. Rot für Stopp, gelb für langsam und grün für okay. Wiederhole.“

Wie aufgefordert wiederholte Tyler die Safewords.  
„Rot Stopp, gelb langsam, grün okay.“

Das Spiel konnte beginnen.


	3. Your submission is my addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab die Tags etwas überarbeitet.
> 
> Viel Spaß mein lieber Josh. Ich hoffe dir gefällt dieser Porn, den ich hier verzapfe :')

Der Größere erhob sich und gleich darauf stand auch der Sub auf.

„Zieh dein Shirt aus.“  
Schon hatte seine Stimme wieder einen Tick mehr Kälte darin, als noch eben während ihres Gesprächs.

Josh hob eine Hand, um ihm anzudeuten, dass er sich schon einmal an das Kreuz stellen sollte, was dieser allerdings nicht gleich tat.

Dem Top entfuhr ein Knurren.  
„Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht auf allen Vieren zum Kreuz kriechen lasse, also beweg gefälligst deine Beine oder ich schleif dich an deinen Eiern hin.“

Tyler zuckte kurz zusammen, drehte nochmals seinen Kopf und blickte Josh an, während er dann aber zum Kreuz ging.

„Und wer hat dir erlaubt mich anzusehen, Made?“   
Seine Stimme war bedrohlich ruhig.   
„Schneller!“

Er kam ihm hinterher und als Tyler seine Hände und Füße bereits in die vorgefertigten Schlaufen führte, musste Josh daraufhin nur noch die Gurte zuziehen und sein Spielzeug stand festgebunden, breitbeinig und oben ohne am Andreaskreuz.

Danach ging er selbst zu seinem Koffer und öffnete diesen.

Heraus holte er eine Riemenpeitsche.

Sein Prachtstück aus Leder.  
80cm lang.  
Zwölfschwänzig.

Gemacht für Menschen, die bereits schon einige Erfahrungen mit Peitschen hatten, schon genau wussten, wie sie zu handhaben waren und sich vor allem genaustens darüber im Klaren waren, welch ein enormes Tempo die Enden der Riemen erreichen konnten.

Also perfekt für ihn.

Zudem Josh jedes seiner Spielzeuge bereits eigens ausprobiert hatte, um genau zu wissen, was er seinem Sub zumutete.

Damit in der Hand, ging er auf Tyler zu und ließ die Schwänze leicht wie eine Feder über seinen Rücken gleiten, woraufhin dieser allemal kurz den Rücken durchbog, wahrscheinlich da er kurzzeitig erschrocken über die Berührung war.

Bevor er jedoch zum ersten Mal richtig zuschlug, beugte der Maskierte sich nochmals nach vorne zum Ohr des Submissive.  
„Ich will, dass du keinen Laut von dir gibst.“  
Seine Stimme war rau.

Damit stieß er sich von ihm ab und nur wenige Augenblicke später knallte das feste Leder zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend auf die weiße Haut am Rücken des anderen, von welchem allerdings kein Laut zu vernehmen war, nicht einmal ein kleines Zucken.

Josh grinste leicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Tyler seiner Wunschvorstellung eines Submissive gefährlich nahe kam.

Das war gut.

Verdammt gut sogar.

Er war belastbar und zu zähmen war er auch noch.

Das konnte mehr als nur spannend werden.

„Ich werde dich weitere vier Mal schlagen, Tyler, und wenn du diese Schläge ohne weiteres hinnimmst, bekommst du eine Belohnung.“  
Josh leckte sich über die Lippen und wie erwartet kam kein Laut seitens des Anderen. Erneut holte er aus und ließ das Leder auf der Haut aufkommen, sah mit wachsender Begeisterung die dunkelroten Striemen, die sich darauf bildeten. Die einzige Reaktion, die er dem Anderen mit der Peitsche entlocken konnte, war das dessen Hände sich um die Ketten der Armschlaufen klammerten, sich somit zu Fäusten ballten und die Knöchel leicht weiß hervor traten, aber doch schien er noch nicht genug davon zu haben, denn noch hatte er das Safeword nicht genannt, obwohl es ihm in jeder Lage zustand.  
Der Blauhaarige holte ein drittes Mal aus und traf diesmal auf eine komplett andere Stelle und auch härter als zuvor. 

Tyler zuckte zusammen, aber blieb stehen. Seine Augen geschlossen und seine Lippen ein kleines Stück weit geöffnet. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz, der von seinem Rücken ausging und sich in seinem gesamten Körper verteilte, sich dann letztlich in seinen Lenden staute und sofort fing sein Körper mit der Endorphin Produktion an, schüttete haufenweise Glückhormone aus und sorgte dafür, dass schier sein gesamtes Blut seinen Kopf verließ und gen Süden floss. Tyler gab sich selbst noch einen weiteren Schlag, ehe er härter als Stahl sein würde. Seine Erektion wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde und die Vorfreude auf den nächsten Schlag wurde größer. Dies war genau das, was er gebraucht hatte. Seine gesamte Woche war komplett für den Arsch gewesen, mehr als nur stressig und seine gesamte Anspannung schien gerade von ihm abzufallen, wo er am Andreaskreuz stand und der Dom, dessen Namen er immer noch nicht kannte und dessen Gesicht er auch noch nicht gesehen hatte, sich an ihm austobte. 

Als der vierte Schlag kam, war Tyler nicht der einzige, der mit einer Erektion zu kämpfen hatte, denn auch den Sadisten ließ es nicht kalt. Immer wieder leckte er sich über die Lippen, als er sah, dass der Sub sich kurz anspannte, dabei die Muskeln seines Hintern zusammenkniff, den Rücken nach vorne durchbog und ins Hohlkreuz ging. Selten hatte Josh eine so erotische Handlung gesehen und das von einem Mann, der an einem Kreuz stand, die Beine breit auseinander, die Arme links und rechts nach oben gefesselt. Ihm wurde heiß in seinem Anzug und unter seiner Maske, aber noch wollte er sich nicht ausziehen. Er wusste nicht, in wie weit Tyler damit einverstanden war, dass er sich ihm öffnete und vor allem wollte er sich nicht anfangen auszuziehen, wo der Andere mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, es würde ihre frisch aufgebaute Vertrauensbasis schädigen, wenn er irgendetwas hinter seinem Rücken tat und das wollte er nicht riskieren.

Der letzte Schlag mit der Peitsche klatschte am lautesten von allen, aber doch waren Tylers Lippen wie versiegelt, auch wenn er sich hart auf seine Unterlippe beißen musste, um nicht erregt aufzustöhnen, was ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schwer fiel und beinahe passiert wäre. In seinem Kopf hatte er die Schläge mitgezählt, Stück für Stück und konnte so nun genau sagen, dass kein weiterer kommen würde. Der Griff um die Ketten seiner Handfesseln lockerte sich komplett und auch die angespannten Muskeln wurden wieder lockerer. Er konnte hören, dass der Andere zu ihm kam, denn trotz des Teppichbodens und den Schreien der anderen in der Halle, waren die Schritte zu hören.

Der Atem des Doms war direkt leben seinem linken Ohr und jagte ihm mehrere Schauer über den Rücken.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht. Du warst ein sehr braver Junge.“  
Joshs Fingerspitzen strichen die Wirbelsäule vom Nacken aus nach unten und mit steigender Begeisterung konnte er sehen, dass dieser sich seiner Berührung entgegendrückte, als ob er mehr davon wollte.  
„Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient. Was willst du?“

„Ihre Maske, Herr.“  
Dafür, dass er gerade ausgepeitscht wurde, war Tylers Stimme sehr gefestigt und zitterte nicht, was er fast befürchtet hatte, aber er war mehr als nur froh darüber, dass es nicht so war.  
„Bitte… ziehen Sie sie aus.“  
 _Ich will ihr Gesicht sehen_ , fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu, aber es war nicht notwendig dies laut auszusprechen, denn es ergab sich von selbst.

Josh hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit diesem Wunsch, aber es kam ihm gerade recht, denn es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, ehe der Schweiß sich bilden würde und dann wurde es ekelhaft. Er ließ die Peitsche auf den Boden fallen, als er beide Hände an seinen Hinterkopf wandern ließ und mit einer Hand den Reißverschluss nach oben zog. Mit einer einzelnen fließenden Bewegung zog er sich die Maske vom Kopf und ließ auch diese achtlos zu Boden fallen.

Tylers Kopf war seitlich gedreht, sodass er den Dom direkt sehen konnte, als dieser sich die Maske vom Kopf zog. Die blauen Haarsträhnen hingen ihm wirr in die Stirn, waren leicht gelockt und er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie von Natur aus so waren oder ob es nun von der Hitze unter der Maske kam. Seine Ohrlöcher waren gedehnt, in der Nase hatte er ein Piercing und sein Gesicht, verdammt, es war wohl das schönste Gesicht, das Tyler je gesehen hatte. Es war ein leichter Bartansatz zu sehen, wie wenn er sich drei Tage nicht rasiert hätte, aber erst das verlieh ihm einen leicht markanten Touch. Die dunkelbraunen Augen, die zuvor schon durch die Maske zu sehen gewesen waren, stachen nun noch viel deutlicher hervor, wo sie das blau der Haare als Kontrast hatten. Seine vollen Lippen zierte ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Wow“, kam es beinahe tonlos aus seinem Mund und Tyler war froh, dass er immer noch gefesselt war, denn ansonsten hätte er das Gesicht des Anderen wohl sofort mit seinen Händen umschlossen und ihn geküsst. Die gesamte Ausstrahlung des Doms in Verbindung mit seiner deutlichen Attraktivität ließen die Erektion in seiner Hose noch härter werden.

Josh fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, konnte das Chaos auf seinem Kopf so allerdings auch nicht mehr retten und die Strähnen fielen ihm direkt wieder ins Gesicht. Er machte wieder einen Schritt nach vorne, sodass sein Oberkörper den nackten Rücken des Subs berührte. Seine Hände legten sich links und rechts an dessen Hüften und mit etwas Kraft zog er ihn nur ein kleines Stück zu sich, sodass sein Schritt mitsamt harter Erektion an Tylers Hintern gepresst wurde und dieser fühlen konnte, was er mit ihm anstellte, entlockte Tyler damit auch sofort ein unterdrücktes Aufstöhnen und konnte sehen, wie dieser seine Augen schloss und sich über die Unterlippe leckte. Lasziv ließ er sein Becken kreisen, rieb sich weiter an ihm, bis er von dem Schwarzhaarigen abließ.

„Ich werde dich nun losmachen. Du wirst deine Hose und Schuhe ausziehen, sodass du nur noch in deiner Boxershorts hier stehst, hast du mich verstanden?“  
Seine Stimme war wieder etwas härter.

„Grün, Herr.“

Kaum dass die Hand- und Fußfesseln aufgemacht wurden, machte Tyler sich daran dem Befehl des Doms nachzukommen, dachte nicht groß darüber nach, als er sich die Kleidung vom Körper zog, sich die Schuhe einfach von den Füßen streifte und aus der Hose stieg. Er sah, dass der Blauhaarige zu seinem Aktenkoffer ging und ein schwarzes Seil herausholte, das er fachmännisch zusammengebunden hatte, sodass er lediglich einen Knoten lösen musste, um es sofort einsetzen zu können. Er war wohl auf jede Situation vorbereitet. Tyler mochte das sehr.

„Ich werde dich nun fesseln. Dabei werde ich lediglich deinen Oberkörper und deine Arme mit ins Spiel bringen, sodass du eigenständig stehen bleiben oder knien kannst. Falls dir schwindelig oder schlecht wird, will ich, dass du mir das unverzüglich mitteilst. Und nun will ich, dass du deine Arme hinter deinen Rücken legst, die Hände jeweils an den Ellenbogen des anderen Arms, die Unterarme aufeinandergepresst.“  
Josh erklärte ihm jeden einzelnen Schritt genau, da er nicht wusste, in wie weit Tyler Erfahrung mit Bondage hatte und er nichts übereilen wollte. Für den Fall der Fälle befand sich jedoch ein Messer in seinem Aktenkoffer, der in griffbereiter Reichweite stand, falls er das Seil innerhalb kurzer Zeit aufschneiden musste.

Dann fing Josh an. Mit gekonnten Handgriffen fing er an, zuerst die Handgelenke und Unterarme mit zwei Knoten zu verschnüren, führte das Seil dazu immer wieder zwischen Tylers Unterarmen und dessen Rücken durch, ehe der das Seil um dessen Oberkörper wickelte, darauf achtete, dass er das Seil unter den Nippeln vorbeilaufen ließ, um diese nicht zu verletzen. Während er dies tat konnte Tyler ihn genau betrachten, ihm dabei zusehen, wie er sich darauf konzentrierte, was er tat und sich immer wieder über die Lippen leckte, den Anblick wohl genoss, wie er Tyler Stück für Stück einschnürte, als er das doppelt genommene Seil um den Körper band. Es brauchte vielleicht fünf Minuten, bis das Seil komplett um ihn gewickelt war, hier und da künstlerische Knoten, die auf seiner Brust und an seinem Rücken lagen. Es war Tyler nicht möglich seine Arme zu bewegen, aber dies war im Moment auch nicht notwendig, er brauchte sie nicht, denn er war nicht derjenige, der die Führung hatte.

Josh leckte sich über die Lippen, als sein Kunstwerk fertig und sein Sub komplett verschnürt war, wie er es wollte. Er war ein Meister wenn es um Bondage ging. Es war seine Leidenschaft, die er bis ins kleinste bisschen perfektioniert hatte.

„Geh auf deine Knie.“

Sofort kam der Submissive seiner Aufforderung entgegen und während er dies tat, hielt Josh ihn noch an dem Knoten, der auf der Mitte seines Rückens lag, fest, falls er das Gleichgewicht verlieren sollte. Aus lustverschleierten Augen sah Tyler den Dom an, der ihn nun von oben herab betrachtete. Dieser Mann war perfekt.  
Josh öffnete die Knöpfe seines Sakkos und streifte sich dieses von den Schultern, legt es auf den Tisch, damit es keine Falten bekam, als er auch schon anfing sich langsam das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Knopf für Knopf nahm er sich alle Zeit der Welt und konnte sehen, wie der Sub ungeduldig wurde, aber doch kein Wort darüber verlor, wie langsam er sich auszog. Das Hemd wurde über das Sakko gelegt und er entblößte nicht nur seinen nackten Oberkörper, sondern auch einen komplett tätowierten Arm, der den Sub etwas überraschen ließ, denn seine Augenbrauen schossen für weniger als eine Sekunde in die Höhe.  
Die Schuhe waren schnell von den Füßen gestreift und mitsamt seiner Hose zog er sich auch gleich seine Shorts und seine Socken aus, bis er komplett nackt vor dem Knienden stand. Sein Schritt war direkt auf dessen Gesicht Höhe und seine Erektion hing steif und schwer zwischen seinen Beinen. Er war überdurchschnittlich groß und unbeschnitten und ihm entging das kurze Aufblitzen in Tylers Augen nicht. Joshs Hände fuhren durch die dunklen Haarsträhnen.

„Mach deinen Mund auf, ich will dein hübsches Gesicht ficken.“

Sofort tat Tyler wie man ihm geheißen und er schloss seine Augen, als er sich etwas aufrichtete und dann nach vorne beugte, die Erektion ohne weiteres in den Mund nahm, was sich ohne Hände etwas schwieriger herausstellte, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber doch schaffte er es ohne Zwischenfälle. Er fing an zu saugen und ließ zeitgleich seine Zunge um die gesamte Länge gleiten. 

Josh hatte jedoch nicht die Geduld für lange Spielchen und verstärkte seinen Griff in den Haaren des Anderen, als er sein Becken ruckartig nach vorne und somit seinen harten Schwanz in dessen Mundhöhle stieß. Seinen Blick hielt er fest auf Tyler gerichtet, denn es war diesem nun nur noch schwer möglich ein Safeword zu nennen, falls er es brauchte und so musste Josh auf jede einzelne Reaktion seiner Augen achten. Es war schwer, aber so viel Konzentration musste trotz Facefuckings sein. Er zog sich nur wenig aus ihm zurück, als er auch schon wieder hart in die Mundhöhle stieß, war ein wenig erstaunt darüber, dass er bei Tyler keinen Würgereflex auslöste, mit dem er eigentlich gerechnet hatte, aber doch konnte er sehen, dass dieser regelmäßig durch die Nase ein- und ausatmete und seine Mundhöhle bis in den Hals ficken ließ. Und das tat Josh. Er fing an sein Tempo zu steigern, als er sein Gesicht fickte, ihn mit seinen Stößen ebenso hart an sich selbst drückte, dabei an den schwarzen Haarsträhnen zog und zerrte, immer wieder kehlig aufstöhnte, als er seinem Schwanz dabei zusah, wie er in Tylers Mund verschwand und dieser ihn locker komplett in sich aufnahm.

Tyler hatte seine Augen geschlossen und seine Kiefermuskulatur vollständig entspannt, sodass er keine Schmerzen dabei empfand, als die Erektion immer wieder tief in ihn stieß. Seine Zunge drückte sich mit jedem Stoß an die Unterseite des Penis, verschaffte ihm somit noch eine zusätzliche Reibung, die wohl einiges auszumachen schien, denn er konnte hören, dass die Atmung des Doms bereits nach kurzer Zeit schnelle wurde. Es war bei weitem nicht sein erster Blowjob und auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Tyler einen Deepthroat nahm, sodass er genau wusste, was er tun musste, dass er dem Dom die größtmögliche Befriedigung verschaffen konnte. Er spannte seine Lippen an, legte sie über die Zähne, um ihn nicht zu verletzen, als er so den Druck ebenfalls variieren konnte, den er auf die Erektion ausübte, während der Blauhaarige ihn an sich presste.

Die Mundhöhle um seinen Schwanz war heiß und feucht. Josh sah, wie Tylers Speichel aus dessen Mundwinkel zu seinem Kinn hinab lief und es war, als ob er nie etwas Geileres gesehen hätte, als den jungen Mann in diesem Moment, wie er sich benutzen ließ, als wäre er ein einfaches Stück Fleisch, eine Hure, die nur dazu da war gefickt zu werden.  
Immer wieder stöhnte Josh laut auf, als Tyler weiter die Eigeninitiative ergriff und den Druck veränderte, ihn zeitgleich mit seiner Zunge stimulierte.

Dass Tyler seine Augen öffnete und ihn heiß und verlangend von unten hinauf anschaute, war der Auslöser dafür, dass Josh sich hart und tief in dessen Hals entleerte. Sein Orgasmus kam überraschend, aber mehr als nur befriedigend und Josh zuckte unkontrolliert weiter in den Mund des Subs, als dieser nicht einmal Anstalten machte zurückzuzucken. Er leckte weiter über die Erektion, schluckte alles was ihm in den Mund gespritzt wurde und wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem Blauhaarigen ab.

Schweratmend löste Josh sich von Tyler, löste auch seinen Griff aus dessen Haaren und blickte in dessen durchgeficktes Gesicht. Seine Lippen gerötet und leicht geschwollen, sein Kinn Speichelverschmiert. In seiner eigenen Boxershorts hatte sich bereits ein feuchter Fleck abgebildet, was auf Präejakulat schließen ließ und darauf, dass er wohl selbst knapp vor dem Orgasmus stand. Er ging vor Tyler in die Knie, sodass sie wieder auf einer Augenhöhe waren und weil es Josh in diesem Moment nur schwer möglich war sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Seine Hände legten sich an die Wangen des Schwarzhaarigen und ohne nach dessen Erlaubnis zu fragen, beugte er sich nach vorne und verschloss ihre Lippen miteinander zu ihrem ersten Kuss. Er konnte sich selbst auf Tylers Zunge schmecken, genoss den leicht bitteren Geschmack aber, der sich mit Tylers Eigengeschmack vermischte.

„So ein guter Junge.“  
Als er den leidenschaftlichen Kuss nach einiger Zeit löste, zog er ihn an sich und legte seine Arme um ihn.  
„Ich habe selten ein so geiles Stück wie dich getroffen, Tyler.“

Auf Tylers Lippen legte sich ein schüchternes Lächeln, das fast schon ein wenig stolz wirkte. Er genoss die Nähe und die Wärme des Doms und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Zum ersten Mal konnte er wirklich dessen Geruch einatmen. Er roch so gut.

„Du hast zwei Wünsche frei, weil du so gut zu mir warst.“  
Josh strich ihm über die Haare und den Rücken, vergewisserte sich mit seinen Händen, ob mit den Fesseln alles in Ordnung war und auch, dass der Sub nicht verletzt war.

„Ihr Name, Herr.“  
Tyler dachte nicht groß darüber nach, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich mit dieser Frage weit aus dem Fenster lehnte. Es war ein großer Schritt zwischen einer einfachen Dom-Sub-Beziehung, wenn der Dom dem Sub den Namen nannte und er rechnete eigentlich schon damit, dass er nun nur den Nachnamen des Anderen erfahren würde.

Er lachte leise auf, weil er fast schon damit gerechnet hatte, nachdem der Sub auch sein Gesicht sehen wollte.  
„Josh. Mein Name ist Josh.“  
Seine Stimme war wieder etwas sanfter als noch während des Blowjobs und davor, was aber wohl auch einfach daran lag, dass er gerade noch von seinem Orgasmus-Hoch herunterkommen musste, auf dem er sich noch immer befand.

„Josh“, wiederholte Tyler leise und drehte seinen Kopf etwas seitlich, um ihn besser auf Joshs Schulter ablegen zu können. Der Name passte zu dem Dom. Aber er wusste, dass es trotz allem noch keine Erlaubnis war, den Dom beim Vornamen zu nennen, solange sie spielten.

„Was willst du als zweiten Wunsch?“  
Mit seinen Fingern zog er beruhigende Kreise auf Tylers Rücken, auch um die Blutung in den Armen anzukurbeln, da diese durch die Seile etwas vermindert war.

„Ich will kommen, Herr.“

„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl.“  
Josh grinste leicht.

Tyler hatte lediglich den Fehler gemacht nicht zu definieren, wann und wie er kommen wollte. Solange würde Josh noch seinen Spaß mit ihm haben.


	4. Take time for the things you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für alles, Josh. Deine Nachrichten muntern mich immer auf.

Noch immer kniete Tyler gefesselt an Josh gelehnt, der ihm über den Rücken streichelte. Seine Finger kribbelten etwas, aber doch war dies nicht bedenklich und so bewegte er sie ein wenig, um die Blutzirkulation anzuregen, was sofort funktionierte und das komische Gefühl kurzzeitig wieder verschwand, auch wenn es nach kurzer Zeit wieder kommen würde. Er genoss die Nähe, die er gerade zu spüren bekam. Es war eine Art Sicherheit, die Josh ihm zukommen ließ, die er sonst aus seinem privaten Alltag nicht kannte. Josh gab auf ihn Acht, schaute explizit darauf, dass es ihm gut ging.

Er war ein guter Dom.

„Brauchst du noch kurz einen Moment, oder sollen wir weitermachen?“  
Josh bemerkte es wohl, dass Tyler die Nähe zu ihm zu genießen schien und so wollte er ihm den Moment nicht kaputt machen, falls es das war, was der Submissive im Augenblick vielleicht brauchte. BDSM ging nicht nur um Unterwerfung und Schmerz, sondern auch darum einander Vertrauen, Halt und Geborgenheit zu geben. Das war einer der viele Gründe, warum Josh sich so in der Szene aufgehoben fühlte. Hier konnte er einfach alles bekommen, was er wollte und brauchte. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass Tyler nun Befriedigung brauchte, immerhin saute sein Präejakulat noch immer seine Boxershorts ein und Josh konnte sich auch vorstellen, dass die Erektion langsam unangenehm zu schmerzen begann, aber doch musste er als Dom auch empathisch genug sein, um zu fühlen, was sein Sub brauchte und wenn es eine kurze Streicheleinheit im Spiel war, sollte er diese bekommen.

„Nur noch kurz.“  
Tylers Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein leises Hauchen. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, als er sich komplett vom Geruch des Größeren umhüllen ließ, diesen tief in sich einsog und genoss. Der Dom war genau die Art von Mensch, die er in seinem Leben brauchte, aber doch machte er sich nicht allzu große Hoffnungen, dass der Dom ihn näher kennenlernen wollte. Das hier war nicht mehr als ein zufälliges Treffen. Ein zufälliges Spiel. Ein zufälliger Fick.   
„Kannst du die Fesseln lösen?“  
So gerne er hier saß und sich in den Händen des Anderen wusste, so fingen seine Finger erneut an zu kribbeln. Hätte er mehr Eigenerfahrung mit Bondage, wäre dies vermutlich nicht so, aber dadurch dass er einfach zu selten komplett verknotet wurde, hatte er keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper.

Josh nickte und ohne dass er auf Tylers Rücken schauen musste, konnte er mit ruhigen Händen anfangen die Verknotung wieder zu lösen. Er ließ sich dabei nicht annähernd so viel Zeit, wie als er ihn gefesselt hatte, aber er konnte nicht einschätzen, wie schnell es nun gehen musste und so machte er es lieber schneller, als langsamer. Die Knoten konnte er im Nachhinein noch aus dem Seil machen. Oberste Priorität war es nun Tyler aus dem Seil zu bekommen. Es dauerte weniger als eine Minute, ehe das Seil am schlanken Körper des Subs herunterrutschte und an dessen Knien, auf denen er immer noch kniete, liegen blieb. Sie lösten sich etwas von einander, als der Schwarzhaarige gleich seine Arme ausstreckte und schüttelte. Dann tat er etwas, womit Josh nicht gerechnet hätte: Tyler schlüpfte aus dem Seil und zog sich zeitgleich seine Shorts mit hinunter, offenbarte seine Erektion, als er auf alle Viere ging und ihm seinen Hintern entgegenstreckte. Mit seinem Oberkörper ging er etwas nach unten, streckte den Arsch in die Luft. In seiner Öffnung konnte Josh einen roten Analplug entdecken. Der Sub war wohl auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet, was ihm jetzt gerade nur recht kam.

Josh leckte sich über die Lippen und ließ fast schon andächtig eine Hand über Tylers rechte Backe streichen. Dieser hielt den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt. Mit der anderen Hand griff er in seinen Aktenkoffer und musste nicht einmal nachschauen, um gleich das gesuchte Utensil in der Hand zu haben.

„Wiederhole deine Safewords.“

„Rot Stopp, gelb langsam, grün okay.“

Josh nickte, auch wenn Tyler dies nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ich werde dir nun einen Cockring anlegen, weil ich verhindern will, dass du mir innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten kommst.“

Ein leises Wimmern seitens Tyler.

„Was war das?!“  
Joshs Hand vergrub sich in den dunklen Haarsträhnen und er zog Tylers Kopf daran in den Nacken, sodass er gezwungen war ihn anzusehen.  
„Willst du mir also mitteilen, dass du der Meinung bist, dass ich dich falsch behandle?!“

„N-Nein, Herr.“  
Tyler kniff die Augen kurz zusammen, schaute den Dom dann aber gleich wieder an.

„Also, was sagen wir, Sklave?!“

„D-Danke, Herr, dass Sie mich belohnen, dass ich heute überhaupt kommen darf.“  
Zur Erleichterung des Kleineren verschwand der angespannte Gesichtsausdruck bei dem Dom und er grinste schief.

„So ist es brav.“  
Joshs Griff lockerte sich augenblicklich und fast schon sanft fuhr er ihm durch die dunklen Haare, ehe er beide Hände an Tylers Erektion legte, der bei der ersten Berührung bereits ungehemmt aufstöhnte, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und den Mund etwas offen stehen ließ. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und alleine von seinem Gesichtsausdruck ausgehend, nahm Josh an, dass er sich stark zusammenreißen musste, um nicht doch schon alleine beim Anlegen des Cockrings kam.  
Mit geübten Handgriffen legte er den schwarzen Gummiring um die Peniswurzel und die Hoden und genoss das heiße Gefühl, das die Erektion in seinen Handflächen hinterließ. Er würde sich eine schöne Zeit machen Tyler zu ficken und zeitgleich zu masturbieren.  
„Sag mir, was du willst.“  
Auf seinen Lippen lag sein wohlbekanntes Grinsen.

„Nehmen Sie einfach den Plug raus und ersetzen Sie ihn mit Ihrem Penis, Herr. Bitte ficken sie mich.“  
Ungeduldig wackelte der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Hintern, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen.

Josh konnte sich denken, dass der Andere langsam ungeduldig wurde, aber doch wollte er ihm nicht so einfach geben, was er wollte. Er würde ihn nicht ficken.  
„Ich werde dich so langsam nehmen, bis du denkst, du würdest vor Lust zerbersten und erst dann, wenn ich dich Stück für Stück wieder zusammengesetzt habe, werde ich dich ficken.“

Von Tyler konnte er nur ein leises Wimmern vernehmen.

„Wie ist deine Farbe?“

„G-Grün, Herr.“

„Braver Junge.“  
Mit einer einzelnen fließenden Bewegung drehte Josh den Analplug heraus und Tyler entwich erneut ein Wimmern, was auf die plötzliche Leere in seinem Innern zurückzuführen war, aber lange würde dieser Zustand nicht anhalten. Josh hatte bereits ein Kondom und Gleitgel griffbereit. Es war schon fahrlässig genug gewesen, dass er sich ohne Kondom einen Blowjob hatte geben lassen, aber er war viel zu fasziniert von dem Kleineren, als dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Das waren Dinge, die eigentlich niemals passieren durften, einfach zur Sicherheit beider Spielparteien, aber auch Tyler hatte ohne weiteren angefangen. Dies konnte nun gut oder schlecht sein, aber Josh wollte im Moment nicht darüber nachdenken. Die Kondomverpackung riss er mit den Zähnen auf und rollte sich das Präservativ mit einer Hand über die erneut perfekt stehende Erektion. Den Plug, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, ließ er einfach zu Boden fallen. Es war im Moment, als ob nur er und Tyler existierten. Er blendete den kompletten Lärm um die herum aus und offensichtlich tat auch dieser es, denn er war komplett ruhig auf allen Vieren und schien darauf zu warten, dass etwas geschah.  
Das Klicken beim Öffnen der Gleitgeltube wurde von einem Schrei aus einem anliegenden Separee verschluckt, sodass Josh nicht sagen konnte, ob Tyler es mitbekommen hatte oder nicht, aber es war auch gleichgültig. Der junge Mann war vorbereitet genug und sein offen stehendes Loch schrie geradezu danach endlich wieder gefüllt und gefickt zu werden.

Josh keuchte leise auf, als er sich mit festem Griff das Gleitgel auf dem Penis verteilte und nahm sich dabei auch nicht annähernd so viel Zeit, wie er es sonst getan hätte, aber er wollte keine weitere Zeit vergeuden, weswegen er gleich zur Sache kam.   
Tyler zuckte kurz, als die Eichel seinen Eingang berührte, was aber vermutlich an der Kälte des Gleitgels lag und damit, dass es unerwartet kam, als damit, dass er es nicht wollte. Denn kaum, dass er es spürte, drückte Tyler sich Josh entgegen, sodass die Erektion gleich in ihn drang. Der Blauhaarige legte sofort beide seine Hände an Tylers Hüften, um diesen in seinem Handeln zu stoppen und als er ihn im festen Griff hatte, beugte er sich nach vorne, um seinen Mund an Tylers Ohr zu bringen, krallte erneut fest in die dunklen Haare.

Ein fast schon stummes _„Ah!“_ war von Tyler zu vernehmen und sein Gesicht verzog sich, da der Griff schmerzhaft war.

„ _Ich_ gebe das Tempo an. Nicht du, nicht sonst wer, sondern ausschließlich ich, haben wir uns verstanden?!“  
Seine Stimme war scharf und ließ keinen Platz für Widerrede. Tyler antwortete ihm somit auch nicht, sondern versuchte sich an einem angedeuteten Nicken, was durch den Griff in seinen Haaren jedoch schwerer war, als er angenommen hatte.  
Josh reichte diese Reaktion aber nicht aus und so zerrte er den Kopf noch ein weiteres Stückchen in den Nacken, sodass sie sich seitlich anblicken konnten.  
„ _Haben wir uns verstanden?!_ “  
Der Griff wurde stärker, als Tyler nicht augenblicklich antwortete.

„J-Ja, Herr, ja! Oh Gott, bitte verzeihen Sie mir mein Ungehorsam. Ich werde Ihnen gehorchen und nie wieder versuchen die Macht aus den Händen zu nehmen! _Sie_ sind der Herr und _Sie_ geben das Tempo an. Ich bin lediglich eine Made, die Ihrer nicht wert ist, aber bitte nehmen Sie mich jetzt, ich flehe sie an!“  
Tyler kniff die Augen zusammen, als der Griff immer schmerzhafter wurde.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich selbst geil bin. Du wirst erst kommen, wenn ich es sage, wenn du vorher kommst, werde ich dich bestrafen, haben wir uns verstanden?!“

„Ja, Herr. Erst wenn Sie es sagen, Herr! Ich bin Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie mich kommen lassen wollen.“  
Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Tyler ein leichtes Grinsen auf Joshs Lippen sehen, als ob dieser sich an seiner Bettelei nur noch mehr aufgeilte.

Der Griff aus Tylers Haaren wurde im selben Moment gelöst, als Josh sich mit einem Stoß bis zum Anschlag hart in Tyler versenkte, der einen lauten Schrei von sich gab, den Kopf weiter im Nacken liegen ließ.

„J-Josh!“  
Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er dachte nicht einmal nach, als er den Dom beim Vornamen nannte, aber zu seinem eigenen Glück ging dieser nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen zog Josh sich langsam wieder aus ihm heraus und dran dann quälend langsam wieder in ihn, ließ seine Hüften kreisen und schaffte es mit jeder einzelnen Bewegung den Schwarzhaarigen beinahe um den Verstand zu bringen. Sein Mund war ein Stück weit geöffnet, zu einem ‚O‘ geformt. Fuck, genau das war es, was Tyler brauchte.

Josh ging es nicht anders. Der Blowjob war einmalig gewesen, aber die Enge des Subs um ihn herum, brachte ihn beinahe zum sofortigen Samenerguss, obwohl er erst kurz zuvor einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte, über den er gerade sehr froh war, ansonsten wäre dies ein sehr kurzes Vergnügen zwischen ihnen. Seine Hände lagen wieder an Tylers Hüften, als er langsam in ihn eindrang, sich wieder herauszog und anschließend wieder eindrang. Immer wieder und wieder, darauf bedacht die Prostata nicht zu treffen oder zu streifen. Dies wollte er sich für später aufheben, wenn er sich an Tyler austobte. So kam es auch, dass er seine Erektion nicht berührte oder anfasste. Noch hatte Tyler sich dies nicht verdient. Nicht nach seinem gesamten Ungehorsam.

„Ist das hier ein Softporno oder warum fickst du die kleine Schlampe nicht so richtig, wie sie es verdient? Soll ich dir zeigen, wie man es richtig macht und wie das enge Loch der Schlampe Tagelang nicht mehr richtig zugeht?!“

Joshs und Tylers Köpfe drehten sich simultan nach rechts, wo ein Mann mittleren Alters plötzlich in ihrem Separee stand. Nackt und den steifen Schwanz in der Hand. Sein gesamtes Äußeres wirkte ausladend und Josh musste sich ein Erschaudern verkneifen.

„Erstens handelt es sich hier nicht um eine _Schlampe_ , sondern um _meinen Sub_ und zweitens kann es Ihnen absolut scheißegal sein, wie ich ihn _ficke_.“  
Josh betonte die Worte absichtlich. Noch immer befand er sich in Tyler, regte sich aber keinen Zentimeter, wollte dem notgeilen Sack nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er seinen Sub auch noch stöhnen hörte.   
„Drittens will ich nicht, dass _sein Loch Tagelang nicht mehr richtig zugeht_ , denn im Gegensatz zu vielen genieße ich Körperöffnungen lieber eng.“

Von Tyler war kein Ton zu hören. Stattdessen senkte er fast schon beschämt den Kopf. Es war eine andere Situation, ob man nur oben ohne an einem Kreuz stand, während andere dabei zusahen, oder ob man vollkommen nackt auf allen Vieren war und einen Schwanz im Arsch hatte.

Alleine durch diese Reaktion, dass er nun den Kopf senkte und seine Beine etwas zusammendrückte, wusste Josh, dass Tyler kurz davor war ein Safeword zu nennen.  
„Verlassen Sie dieses Separee, mein Herr. Sie werden hier nicht finden, wonach sie suchen.“

Von dem Fremden war nur noch ein Grunzen zu hören, als er das Separee dann tatsächlich auch verließ.

Josh konnte nur hoffen, dass die Stimmung nicht komplett hinüber war. Bei ihm selbst nicht, aber doch konnte er Tyler noch nicht einschätzen.  
Er beugte sich wieder etwas weiter nach vorne, sodass sein Oberkörper Tylers Rücken berührte. Er wollte dem Schwarzhaarigen ohne Worte zeigen, dass es Okay war, was eben passiert ist, dass er für ihn da war und dass es auch Okay war, wenn er nun alles abbrach. Mit seiner rechten Hand streichelte er sanft Tylers rechten Oberschenkel, die Seiten hoch, dann wieder hinab und wieder hoch, fuhr dann zur Innenseite und konnte ihm damit ein leises Keuchen entlocken. Fast schon unbewusst öffnete Tyler seine Beine wieder etwas weiter, auch wenn es dazu kaum Bewegung brauchte. Josh nahm dies als eine Art Aufforderung dazu, dass er weitermachen konnte und so bewegte er sein Becken nur einfach kurz nach vorne, wartete dann die Reaktion ab.

Wieder ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen von Tyler.  
„Grün.“

Josh wollte nicht mehr spielen, auch wenn dies der ursprüngliche Plan gewesen war. Die Grundstimmung war hinüber, auch bei ihm. Seine Stöße wurden schneller und heftiger, zudem härter.

Tyler krallte sich in den Teppich, rutschte dann aber ab und ging mit dem Oberkörper nach unten, sodass sein Hintern noch weiter in die Luft ragte, seine Brust auf dem Boden lag. Seinen Kopf hatte er seitlich gedreht, während seine Arme immer noch leicht angewinkelt waren, seine Finger immer noch in den langen Flusen des Teppichs vergruben.  
„Fuck, Jo-“  
Er unterbrach sich selbst, als der Blauhaarige mit einem gezielten Stoß direkt seine Prostata traf und Tyler für einen Moment nur Sterne sah. Es war, als ob sich alles in ihm zusammenzog und selten hatte er ein solches Gefühl gehabt. Er hatte zwar schon einige Male in seinem Leben Sex gehabt, aber noch nie war es so gut und so präzise gewesen, wie gerade mit Josh.

„Oh Gott, du bist so gut. So ein guter Junge.“  
Wäre es Josh möglich gewesen, hätte er noch fester zugestoßen. Seine Oberschenkel drückten Tyler mit jedem Stoß weiter nach vorne und seine Hoden klatschten von hinten gegen den Hintern des Subs, der bei jedem einzelnen harten Stoß aufschrie, stöhnte oder nach mehr verlangte.  
„Ist es für dich so gut, wie für mich?“

„J-Ja.“  
Tyler wimmerte fast schon. Gott, er stand so kurz vor seinem Orgasmus, aber doch fehlte es noch ein bisschen, dass er über die Klippe sprang. Der Cockring verhinderte es, dass er kommen konnte, es war ihm unmöglich so zu kommen, aber doch fühlte er seinen Orgasmus schon in den Lenden brennen. Aber Josh hatte es ihm auch noch nicht erlaubt zu kommen.  
„Herr bitte… _Bitte_ …“

„Was _bitte_?“, fragte Josh scheinheilig, als er Tyler an der Schulter packte und wieder nach oben zog.

„Bitte, lassen Sie mich kommen. Ich war ein guter Junge, bitte, lassen Sie- Ich flehe Sie- Herr, ich-“  
Immer wieder unterbrach der Submissive sich.

„Du wirst kommen, allerdings wirst du es nur durch meinen Schwanz tun. Du fasst dich nicht selbst an.“  
Es brauchte für Josh nicht mehr viel, dass er selbst zum Orgasmus kommen würde und so griff er nach vorne, entfernte den Cockring so schnell, wie er ihn auch angelegt hatte.

Zwei Stöße brauchte es noch, als Tyler lauter denn je aufschrie und zum Höhepunkt kam, sein Sperma über den Teppich verteilte. Es war, als ob sich alle Muskeln in seinem Körper auf einmal zusammenzogen und er zuckte unwillkürlich vor sich hin.  
Joshs Orgasmus war bei weitem nicht so laut, wie der des Subs, aber auch für ihn reichte das Anspannen der Muskeln aus, dass er sich ins Kondom ergoss. Seine Hände hielten Tyler an der Schulter und an der Hüfte fest, sodass er den Griff jederzeit fester werden lassen konnte, falls dessen Kraft endgültig ausging und er zusammensacken sollte. Dies war auch gleich der Fall, kaum dass er aufgehört hatte zu zucken und Joshs Griff wurde fester. Er zog sich aus ihm heraus und drehte ihn mit starken Armen zu sich und dann um, legte ihn auf den Rücken auf eine saubere Stelle des Teppichs. Sein Arm blieb um dessen Hüfte geschlungen, während Tylers Arm sich kraftlos um Joshs Nacken gelegt hatte.

Tyler atmete schwer und Josh ließ ihm einen Moment, bis er wieder richtig zu Atem kommen konnte, ehe er ihn im Brautstil hochhob und zu einem der großen Kissen brachte. Er wusste selbst nicht, woher er nach dem Sex noch die Kraft nahm ihn zu tragen, aber doch wog der Schwarzhaarige nicht so viel. Er ließ ihn sanft auf mehreren Kissen nieder, in die Tyler fast schon einsank.  
Der Blauhaarige hingegen ging zum Tisch und goss Saft in eins der Gläser, nahm dies dann und ging wieder zu Tyler. Er ließ sich neben ihm nieder, setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an ein Kissen, zog Tyler dann wieder etwas hoch, sodass dieser sich an seine nackte Brust lehnen konnte.  
„Trink das.“

Erst als Tyler das Glas mit zittrigen Händen zu seinem Mund führte, merkte er wie durstig er eigentlich war. Er fühlte sich komplett ausgelaugt.

„Geht es dir gut?“  
Josh lächelte leicht und streichelte dem Kleineren durch die Haare.

„Mehr als nur gut.“  
Leicht benommen lächelte Tyler vor sich hin und kuschelte sich fast schon an Josh. Er fühlte sich wohl bei dem Dom, er gab ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Halt. Er gähnte unterdrückt.  
„Am liebsten wäre mir jetzt ein Sofa, eine Kuscheldecke und ein _Back to the Future_ Marathon.“

„Ich habe ein Sofa, eine Kuscheldecke und alle Filme.“  
Josh drehte den Kopf leicht, um Tyler und dessen Reaktion abzuwarten und sah mit eigener Begeisterung, wie dessen Gesicht sich etwas aufhellte.  
„Traust du dich mit einem Fremden mit nach Hause zu gehen?“

Tyler antwortete nicht, sondern vergrub sein Gesicht wortlos in Joshs Hals, lächelte schüchtern.


	5. If you need me, I’m your man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich entschuldige diesen Lückenfüller. Es geht mir nicht gut. Ich hoffe, ihr kommt mit Fluff klar, aber Aftercare muss auch sein.  
> Joshie, es ist wieder für dich.

Josh ignorierte den Blick Lady Blacks, die immer noch im Eingangsbereich verweilte und die Organisation der ankommenden Gäste übernahm, als er mit Tyler an der Hand dabei war das Gebäude zu verlassen. Zwar konnte er ihr Grinsen deutlich sehen und auch, dass sie ihm noch zunickte, aber er schenkte ihr keinerlei weitere Beachtung, alleine schon weil er nicht wusste, wie Tyler darauf reagiert hätte, wenn er sich nun mit einer Domina unterhalten hätte und wären es nur wenige Worte gewesen.  
Nachdem er dem Submissive vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie zu ihm nach Hause gehen konnten, hatte dieser erstaunlicherweise sehr schnell zugesagt, sodass sie sich beide angezogen hatten, um von hier wegzukommen. Josh hatte seinen Aktenkoffer schnell wieder zusammengepackt und war in seine Schuhe geschlüpft, während Tyler noch damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich seine zu binden, aber sie schafften es dennoch fast zeitgleich fertig zu sein. Die Menge in der Halle war inzwischen jedoch fast schon erdrückend geworden, sodass Josh ohne groß nachzudenken nach der Hand des Anderen gegriffen hatte, um diesen hinter sich her in Richtung Ausgang zu ziehen. Dieser hatte dies ohne Widerworte geschehen lassen und schien sich nicht daran zu stören, denn schon ab dem ersten Kontakt konnte er spüren, dass er nicht der Einzige war, dem das Händchenhalten gefiel, denn auch Tyler drückte seine Hand.  
Und so hielten sie einander immer noch, auch wenn die Menschenmasse bereits durchquert war.

Die kalte Nachtluft schlug Josh ins Gesicht, kaum dass er die Türe öffnete und den ersten Schritt nach draußen machte. Bei seiner Ankunft hatte er nicht bemerkt wie kalt es war, da er eine Maske getragen hatte, aber nun sorgte der leichte Wind dazu, dass er die Augen leicht zusammenkneifen musste. Wie von selbst zog er Tyler etwas enger an sich, als er zu seinem Auto lief.

„Wie bist du hier?“  
Auf der Mitte des Parkplatz, nicht weit von seinem Auto entfernt, drehte Josh sich leicht zu Tyler und schaute diesen an, nicht dass der sein Auto gar nicht hier stehen lassen wollte und sie zu zweit zu ihm fahren mussten, worauf er eigentlich keine Lust hatte.

„Mit der Bahn.“  
Tyler grinste schief und hielt den Kopf etwas gesenkt.

Der Blauhaarige nickte lediglich und ging die letzten Schritte zu seinem Auto. Schon wenige Meter dafür öffnete er den Sportwagen, der daraufhin automatisch das Innenlicht anschaltete. Er hatte dank seinem Job Geld, sehr viel Geld um genau zu sein, aber doch hängte er es nicht an die große Glocke. Er stellte sich dennoch nicht über andere oder führte sich auf, als wäre er etwas Besseres.

„ _Das_ ist dein Auto?!“  
Ungläubig schaute Tyler den Dom an und vergrub seine Hände tiefer in den Hosentaschen seiner ausgewaschenen schwarzen Jeans.  
„Warum fühle ich mich plötzlich arm?“

Josh lachte leise auf und schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, als er die Tür der Fahrerseite öffnete und in das Auto stieg, nur noch darauf wartete, dass Tyler einstieg, der jedoch wirklich unschlüssig vor der Beifahrertür stehen blieb, von einem Bein auf das andere trat. Es war letztlich Josh, der von Innen die Türe aufmachte, sich dabei über den Sitz lehnte.  
„Kommst du nun mit oder bleibst du in der Kälte stehen?“  
Er grinste mit seinem typischen Grinsen und hoffte insgeheim natürlich, dass der Andere nun über seinen Schatten sprang und in den Wagen stieg, damit sie los konnten. Zwar hatten sie erst kurze Zeit zuvor Sex miteinander gehabt, aber doch konnte Josh es nicht schnell genug erwarten, Tyler endlich wieder nackt vor sich zu haben und wenn er nur daran dachte, was er bei sich zuhause alles mit ihm anstellen konnte… was sich da für Möglichkeiten boten.

Tyler biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, schaute nach links und rechts, aber doch sah er niemanden sonst auf dem Parkplatz. Weiter entfernt am Eingang der Halle konnte er ein paar Maskierte beim Rauchen sehen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich etwas unsicher, auch wenn er sich bei Josh wohl fühlte, so konnte er nicht sagen, wer der Mann eigentlich war, in dessen Auto er gerade im Begriff war einzusteigen.

Das Grinsen wich ihm etwas aus dem Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass Tyler sich der Sache gerade nicht sicher war. Immer noch mit dem Autoschlüssel in der Hand, den er sich nun aber in die Hosentasche schob, stieg Josh wieder aus dem Auto und ging um dieses herum, sodass er direkt vor Tyler stand.  
„Du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, okay? Es ist Mitten in der Nacht, wir kennen uns nicht und es wäre verständlich, wenn du einen Rückzieher machst. Ich würde es verstehen, Tyler.“  
Seine Stimme war ruhig und ehrlich und Josh konnte nur hoffen, dass der Andere ihm glaubte.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du irgendetwas machst, bei dem du dir unsicher bist. Ich will, dass du dich bei mir wohl fühlst und wenn du nun sagst, dass du nicht dazu bereit bist mit zu mir zu kommen, begleite ich dich zur Bahnstation und wir treffen uns ein anderes Mal, sofern du Interesse hast.“  
Tylers Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen, als ob er absolut nicht mit einer solchen Aussage gerechnet hätte, auch wenn Josh sich nicht ganz sicher war, welche seiner Aussagen nun Auslöser dafür war, dass der Schwarzhaarige so reagierte. Vorsichtig hob er seine Hände und legte sie auf Tylers Schultern, drückte ein wenig aufbauend zu.  
„Für den Moment gibst du das Tempo an. Du sagst, wie es weitergeht und genau das werde ich tun.“

Tylers Blick richtete sich kurz gen Boden, aber dann hob er seinen Kopf wieder und schaute den Blauhaarigen an.  
„Versprichst du mir, dass du mich nicht aufschlitzen oder abschlachten wirst, wenn wir bei dir sind?“

„Ich kann dir sogar versprechen, dass ich dich auch nicht auf eine andere denkbare Art und Weise umbringen werde. Was hätte ich denn tot von dir?“  
Wieder ein sanftes Grinsen.  
„Willst du mitkommen?“  
Als Tyler kurz nickte, nahm Josh seine Hände von dessen Schultern und ließ ihn einsteigen, schloss die Tür hinter ihm, ehe er selbst wieder um das Auto herum ging und einstieg. Der Motor startete mit einem lauten Röhren, kaum dass sie angeschnallt waren und gekonnt lenkte Josh den Sportwagen aus dem Parkplatz, fuhr dann auf direktem Wege zur Autobahn. Seine Appartementwohnung lag gute zwanzig Minuten Fahrt von der Location entfernt und da er gerne sämtliche PS ausfuhr, nahm er den Weg, auf dem er schnell fahren konnte.

Tyler schien den Rausch der Geschwindigkeit so zu genießen wie er selbst auch, denn auf seinen Lippen war nicht mehr das unsichere Lächeln, sondern ein schiefes Grinsen.  
„Wen hast du umgelegt, dass du ein solches Auto fährst?“  
Er lehnte locker in seinem Sitz, hatte einen Ellenbogen am Fenster abgestützt und seinen Kopf an seine Hand gelehnt, schaute den Blauhaarigen direkt und unverblümt an, wartete offensichtlich wirklich auf eine Antwort.

„Es spricht gegen die Normen meines Berufs zu töten.“  
Josh lachte leise auf und schaltete in den sechsten Gang, um die Geschwindigkeit noch zu erhöhen. Die Landschaft zog in einer unglaublichen Schnelle an ihnen vorbei, dass man kaum etwas lange betrachten konnte.

„Das heißt du bist kein Auftragskiller oder Metzger“, schlussfolgerte Tyler, was Josh erneut ein Auflachen entlockte.

„Hättest du das denn gedacht?“

„Es wäre möglich.“  
Tyler grinste noch immer.

„Aber wie wahrscheinlich wäre es?“  
Auch Josh grinste und warf dem Sub einen Seitenblick zu, nahm den Blick nur kurz von der Straße, als sie beide auch schon anfingen zu lachen.  
„Ich bin Rechtsanwalt.“

Tyler Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und man konnte ihm seine Verwunderung genau ansehen.  
„Das kam nun unerwartet.“

„In Verbindung damit, dass du davon ausgegangen bist, dass ich ein Auftragskiller bin – Ja, tatsächlich.“  
Der Dom lachte wieder.

„Ach sei still.“  
Tyler versuchte sich sein Grinsen zu verkneifen und boxte den Anderen leicht gegen den Oberarm.

Josh fühlte sich wohl mit Tyler und von dessen Verhalten aus zu schließen, schien es ihm genauso zu gehen, was den Blauhaarigen insgeheim sehr freute, da es nicht den Anschein gemacht hatte, als sie zuvor noch vor seinem Auto standen, aber doch taute der Sub langsam auf.

 

Die restliche Fahrt verlief ruhig und nach kürzerer Zeit als eingeplant – Josh wollte Tyler eventuell demonstrieren, wie viel Leistung sein Auto bringen konnte – kamen sie an dem großen Appartementblock an, in dem Josh im obersten Stockwerk eine Wohnung hatte. Er hatte sie sich vorletztes Jahr gekauft, einige Umbaumaßnahmen gemacht und verbrachte dort nun den größten Teil seiner Freizeit. Er hatte alles, was er brauchte. Mehrere Fitnessgeräte, eine Minibar und am allerwichtigsten: Sein Schlagzeug.

Josh parkte den Wagen direkt vor der großen Eingangstür und machte sich nicht die Mühe den Wagen abzuschließen, aber Tyler fragte nicht nach. Er würde schon wissen, was er tat und so stieg er ebenfalls aus, als der Blauhaarige es tat.

„Ich komme mir langsam immer schäbiger vor“, murmelte Tyler nur, als sie das Foyer des Gebäudes betraten. Er betrat die Empfangshalle und war sich kurz nicht sicher, ob sie in einem Wohnhauskomplex oder doch einem Opernhaus waren, da er sogar einen Tresen sah, hinter dem ein Mann im Anzug saß und sofort aufstand, als er sie erblickte.

„Mr. Dun, so früh hatte ich Sie gar nicht wiedererwartet. Darf ich Ihren Wagen parken?“  
Als Josh nickte, öffnete der Mann hinter der Anmeldung einen Safe und holte einen Autoschlüssel heraus.  
„Ich werde ihn wie immer parken, Sir.“

Tyler konnte sich das Szenario nur beschauen und kam sich wie in einem James Bond Film vor. Es wirkte alles so surreal, dass er es gar nicht einordnen konnte. Wie wenn er von einem anderen Planeten kam und letztlich war es auch so, denn das hier war nicht die Welt, aus der er kam. Hier war alles nobel und reich, während seine Welt eher durchschnittlich bis untere Mittelschicht war. Alleine im Eingangsbereich war alles so viel besser. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, um sich alles zu besehen, entdeckte überall nochmal etwas. Einen Kronleuchter an der hohen Decke, verdammt welcher _Wohnhauskomplex_ hatte denn einen Kronleuchter an der Decke?!

„Du siehst aus, als ob du gleich ohnmächtig wirst.“  
Josh schmunzelte und hielt ihm die Hand hin.  
„Kommst du mit oder überlegst du es dir nochmals anders?“

Tyler schaute von der Decke zu Josh, dann zu dessen Hand, die immer noch zu ihm ausgestreckt war. Auf seine Lippen legte sich ein schüchternes Lächeln, als er auch schon danach griff und sich von dem Anderen zu einem der Aufzüge bringen ließ, in den sie gleich darauf einstiegen, als sich die Türen mit einem leisen _Ping_ öffneten. Anstatt dass Josh nun jedoch eine der Tasten betätigte, steckte er einen Schlüssel in das dazugehörige Schloss, drehte ihn einmal herum, ehe er ihn wieder herauszog und schon setzte der Aufzug sich in Bewegung. 

„Hast du jemals den Schlüssel vergessen und musstest die Treppen nehmen?“  
Tylers Stimme war trocken, aber doch zuckte sein Mundwinkel etwas nach oben, als er nur erahnen konnte, wie viele Stockwerke sie gerade nach oben fuhren.

Josh lachte auf und schaute den Submissive nur grinsend an, drehte sich dann so, dass er direkt vor ihm stand.  
„Dann wäre mein Hintern wohl durchtrainierter.“

„Wie wenn du das nötig hättest.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige hielt dem Blick des Anderen stand und doch switchte sein Blick von dessen Augen zu seinen Lippen und wieder zurück. Er leckte sich selbst unbewusst über die Lippen.

Es war wieder Josh, der den Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte und ihre Lippen miteinander verschloss, legte seine Arme gleich an Tylers Hüften und zog ihn an sich, hob ihn mit einer einzigen Bewegung hoch, sodass der seine Beine um seine Mitte schlingen konnte, ehe er ihn gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhls drückte und wild weiterküsste. Selten war er so von einem Menschen angezogen gewesen, dass er alleine dadurch dass sie sich küssten, erregt wurde, aber doch war es so. es reichte noch nicht dazu aus eine Erektion zu bekommen, aber doch genug, dass er das bekannte Ziehen in seinem Unterbauch fühlte. Und das alles innerhalb weniger Augenblicke, in denen sie sich einfach nur küssten und Tyler sich in seinen Haaren festkrallte.

Es war wieder ein leises _Ping_ das ihnen signalisierte, dass sie ihm richtigen Stockwerk angekommen waren und kaum, dass die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten wurde Tyler zu Boden gelassen und sie standen bereits in einem Loft, das geschmackvoll eingerichtet war. Tyler hatte jedoch absolut keine Intention darin es sich nun näher anzusehen, denn er wollte einfach nur noch irgendwo hin liegen und die starken Arme des Doms um sich spüren. Zwar war ihre Session nun schon eine gute Stunde her, aber doch wurde das Gefühl und der Drang nach etwas _Aftercare_ immer stärker. Er brauchte nun Zuneigung und Halt und Tyler kannte sich selbst gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er vermutlich einen Subdrop erleiden würde, würde er es nun nicht demnächst bekommen.

„Was brauchst du, Tyler?“  
Josh stand hinter ihm und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüften, zog ihn näher an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

Seine Hand griff nach hinten in Joshs Haare und streichelte durch.  
„Wirfst du mich raus, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich kuscheln will?“  
Das leichte Gefühl der Angst war tatsächlich in seinem Bauch, denn nur weil er sich auch auf der emotionalen Ebene zu dem Dom hingezogen fühlte, musste dies ja nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen, zumal sie sich erst seit _Stunden_ kannten. Aber er brauchte das nun einfach und hoffte innerlich inständig, dass Josh ihn nun nicht von sich stoßen würde.

„Ich zeige dir lediglich die Couch, auf der du es dir schon mal bequem machen darfst, bis ich mir den Anzug ausgezogen habe und zu dir komme, okay?“  
Josh lächelte sanft und deutete dann mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung, in der sein großes schwarzes Sofa stand und während er selbst in Richtung Badezimmer lief, konnte er noch sehen, dass Tyler sich seine Schuhe von den Füßen streifte und seine Hose auszog, sie dann über einen Stuhl hängte. Josh selbst zog sich seinen Anzug aus und warf ihn unachtsam in einen Korb, der für Schmutzwäsche da war. Seine Haushälterin würde ihn dann schon zur Reinigung bringen und so schlüpfte er einfach in eine seiner grauen Jogginghosen und zog sich ein schwarzes Shirt an, dessen Ärmel er vor langer Zeit mal abgeschnitten hatte und es an den Seiten somit große Löcher hatte. Aus seinem Kleiderschrank im anliegenden Schlafzimmer holte er noch eine frische zweite Hose, die er Tyler dann auch hinhielt, als er wieder zu ihm kam und ihn bereits auf dem Sofa sitzen sah.  
„Hier.“

„Danke.“  
Wieder lächelte Tyler und in diesem Moment beschloss Josh für sich, dass es definitiv das schönste Lächeln für ihn war und er alles dafür geben würde, es so oft wie nur möglich zu sehen. Der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich nochmals kurz und schlüpfte in die Hose, als er sich schon wieder auf das Sofa setzte und gleich an Josh lehnte, als dieser sich neben ihn setzte und einen Arm um ihn legte.

Es tat gut einfach nur beieinander zu sitzen und die Nähe des Anderen zu spüren.

Tyler schloss seine Augen für einen Moment, zog die Beine etwas an, als er sich weiter gegen Josh lehnte und so merkte er gar nicht, dass dieser zur Fernbedienung griff und den Fernseher anstellte, in seiner Mediathek _Back to the Future_ suchte und den ersten Teil anmachte, die Tyler es zuvor auf der Party noch gewollt hatte.

Irgendwann fing Josh damit an mit seinen Fingern sanfte Kreise auf Tylers Rücken zu zeichnen, was diesen dazu brachte leise und wohlig aufzuseufzen, sich noch ein wenig zu drehen, sodass sein Kopf letztlich in Joshs Schoß lag und er die Streicheleinheiten weiter genießen konnte. 

Josh wusste, dass er ein riesen Problem hatte, denn er könnte sich tatsächlich an die Situation gewöhnen. Tyler an seiner Seite.

Sie kannten sich seit _Stunden_ und doch war er dem Schwarzhaarigen komplett verfallen.


End file.
